Angel's Face, Demon's Heart
by MillieBee
Summary: OLD WORK. GisbournexMarian. Marian's Last Stand, from Gisbourne's point of view. SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SERIES TWO!


_AUTHOR'S NOTE/DESCRIPTION: I'm probably going to be murdered for this, but I never really liked Marian in the BBC series. She seemed too sly to be a heroine, and the way that she contined to trick Gisbourne ... well, in the end, I felt more sorry for him than for her. Here's hoping you'll understand why a bit better after this._

_Just a short little thing. Needed to get it out of my head._

_Hope you fellow Guy/Richard Armitage fans out here enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters here; the BBC owns this version of Robin Hood._

_**SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SERIES 2!! OMGAWDZ!!**_

* * *

**Angel's Face, Demon's Heart**

Marian's Last Stand – Gisbourne's Point of View

King Richard 'the Lionheart' slipped sideways out of his saddle and dropped to the dusty ground. He cringed and shifted, trying to reach his sword or force himself to his feet. But his efforts were wasted, as the arrow in his shoulder sapped away his strength and his blood.

"Guy!"

The dark man unsheathed his sword as the young woman flew down the steps into the square and raced across the sand to meet him.

"Stop!" Marian said, holding her hands up as if she were surrendering, rather than commanding him to; "It's over, Guy."

"Get out of the way." Guy of Gisbourne replied. His voice strained as he forced it to stay level.

"All this time I have been fighting for England." The woman said sharply, "Do you think I am going to let you kill England?"

She began to back up slowly as Guy drew closer. There was no fear in her eyes; only steely determination. Why did she have to be so resolute when she was facing Guy, and never when she stood at his side? His blood began to boil.

"Marian, get out of the way!" He bellowed, brandishing his sword at her. She jumped just out of his reach, but not far enough for him to finish what he knew had to be done.

"You'll have to kill me first." She said. The tiniest smile twitched her lips, as if it gave her some sordid pleasure to know how those words tore him apart.

Guy could not kill Marian. His heart prevented that.

But he could not let the king live, either.

"No." He said softly, taking a breath, "We're going to get out of this."

She stepped back, and he advanced, the tip of his sword remaining pointed at her throat.

"I'm going to do this thing, and then I will have power beyond measure. And we _will_ be together." He continued.

Her smile returned, and a tiny laugh escaped her. It was scornful, mocking.

"I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Gisbourne." She said.

Something inside him crumpled. After all of his savage deeds, all of his wrongdoings, after _this_ – after the King of England was dead – Guy's only hope for salvation was Marian. He loved her with all of his splintered heart and twisted mind. She was his redemption. That he knew, better than he knew anything in the world: better even than he knew his own heart.

And here the woman stood before him; demon's words pouring out of her angel's lips.

"No." He barely managed to whisper.

She laughed again, so softly it could have been nothing more than a breath of the wind. She said,

"I am going to marry Robin Hood." For a few moments, she cast her eyes downwards, "I love Robin Hood."

The part of him that had earlier crumpled now curled into itself, tying his insides into knots and tearing at every part of his body. His throat became so dry he could barely breathe. His sword suddenly felt heavy and clumsy, his fingers too brittle to lift it. His legs were going to break under the weight of his body.

"_Why Hood?"_ His mind screamed, _"Why not anybody but Hood!?"_

She raised her eyes and gazed stonily into his.

"I love Robin Hood." She repeated, pounding the phrase into Guy's head. The words bit into him like shards of glass. He wished he could run. He wished he could die. He wished that he could find in her eyes the deception he had seen before, so many times, as she twisted him around her little finger and watched delightedly as he helplessly pursued her. Anything rather than this cold, bitter honesty.

His ravaged heart was torn into shreds. Four words. A couple of seconds. And angel's smile. A monster's voice.

Guy tightened his grip on his sword. There was one thing he could do; one thing that could ensure he was never deceived by her again. He drew it back, lunged forward, and thrust it into her body.

She did not scream, but her smile faded in an instant. A strangled gasp was all that escaped her. Guy held her upright in one arm, and she slowly tipped her head up to look him straight in the face.

Such surprise; she was horrified.

And then Guy of Gisbourne let her go, and she slumped to the ground.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome, but not compulsory ;P_


End file.
